The Day the World Ended
by Princess Serenity aka orclev
Summary: A mysterious and frightening dark cloud is beginning to cover the world. It's causing things to go wrong, and it's up to the Ronin Warriors to keep the world from being destroyed.


Title of Story: The Day the World Ended

The Day the World Ended

By Princess Serenity

Chapter One:Strange Happenings

Rowen Hashiba sat up straight in his bed, his blue eyes seeming to search the room.

"Something's not right.I can feel it," he said, pulling the covers off himself and getting to his feet.He glanced in the mirror on his dresser and ran a hand through his messy electric blue hair before heading downstairs in his pajamas.He looked at the digital clock on the VCR.11:50pm."PM?" Rowen asked himself."Now I _know_ something isn't right," he said as he looked out the window.The sun was just beginning to peek over the Eastern horizon, behind a greenish cloud.In front of the cloud was an orange full moon."The moon doesn't rise in the morning!" he gasped."I'd better tell the others!"Rowen picked up his dark blue telephone.No dial tone.He dropped it back on the hook.He looked back at the VCR clock with a scared expression on his face.11:49pm."It's running backwards… what does this mean?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on, you stupid piece of junk!" Mia Koji shouted at her computer.The screen showed nothing but gray snow."I knew I should've gotten one of those new Pentium IV things!This computer belongs in a museum!"She slammed her fist down on the desk, and the computer went blank, a thin trail of smoke floating off the top of it.Mia glared at it with her green eyes and sighed."What is with this?"She looked at her wall clock.The hands were running counter-clockwise at a very high speed."Uhhh…"Mia blinked at it and shrugged."Weirder things have happened…I suppose…"She shuddered."No, this is definitely the weirdest.I'm going to have to get all of the guys back together."Mia looked at the cotton-candy pink phone on her desk and shook her head."That'll never work, not with the clock and the computer being the way _they_ are."She glanced at her reflection in the mirror.Her brown hair could've been neater, but it would have to do.She jammed a baseball cap on her head before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dangit, where'd all of my food go?!" Kento Rei Fuan exclaimed, going through all of his cupboards.The refrigerator stood open, bare, as did the freezer and the pantry."It's all vanished…" Kento panted, running a hand through his bluish-black hair.He closed his deep blue eyes and thought for a moment."Hmmm…What does this mean?"His eyes snapped open."I've gotta find Ryo and the guys!And Mia…Yeah!She'd know what to do!"He looked around and found his shoes."Uh…"Looking down at himself, he realized that he was wearing bright yellow sweats."Oh well.I don't have time to fuss over that right now, I have work to do!"He jammed his sneakers on his feet and checked the clock."Aw, screw it, it's running backwards.That'll never do!"Kento snatched up his keys from the dining room table."Thank God these are still here…"He bolted out the door and climbed into his old orange Bug convertible.He pushed the key into the ignition and turned it.The Beetle coughed a bit, then died."Come on, start!" Kento shouted to the car, turning the key again.This time the engine did nothing."Wha..?"He turned the key one more time.Still nothing."Oh, man.This is just getting creepier by the minute.Guess I'll just have to run."He got out of the car and sprinted down the street.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cye Mouri walked along the edge of the sea, his light brown hair blowing in the cool breeze.He looked out at the sunrise on the other side of the lake with his gentle, sea-blue eyes.

"The sky looks odd today, doesn't it, Suiki?" he asked the orca whale that had swam up to greet him from the edge of the shores.Suiki squeaked an agreement."It almost looks dangerous," he continued, a worried expression clear upon his face.

"Eeeeee!!!" 

Cye turned sharply at the sound of his older sister's screams."Sayoko!"He turned and bolted for the house.

Suiki spouted water and clicked worriedly.She swam back away from the shore and looked at the horizon, where frighteningly large black clouds were quickly beginning to grow.

"Sayoko!What's wrong?" Cye asked, hurrying to his sister.She was sitting on the floor, breathing hard.

"All of the food's gone…" she panted."The clocks are running backward, and…The fish…"Sayoko looked up at him, tears welling up in her sea-blue eyes."The fish are…They're gone…"

Cye's eyes widened."What do you mean, 'They're gone'?!"

She ran her hands through her light auburn hair in fear."I don't know!They just aren't there, Cye!"

Cye looked around with his eyes for a moment, as if trying to find a solution to their problems lying about on the floor somewhere."How can fish just disappear?"He rose to his feet and wandered to the living room, where he gazed into the large aquarium that was built into the wall.Water floated inside, along with a few stray flakes of fish food, but no fish were present."No…This can't be possible…" Cye whispered, touching a finger to the glass weakly."I've got to get them back…"His eyes widened suddenly in horror."Suiki!"He ran back outside and down to the banks of the sea."Suiki, are you still here?"

Suiki's head came out of the water and she sprayed water on him.

"Thank goodness," Cye breathed."At least I know you're still alive.Listen. I have to leave now.Something really bad is going on here, I can feel it.Make sure nothing happens to Sayoko while I'm gone.Please?"

Suiki squeaked an answer.

"Thank you, Suiki," Cye said, bending down, kissing the orca's forehead.She clicked to him once more before going back under the water.

Cye hurried back to the house."Sayoko, do you think you can manage without me for a while?" he asked, grabbing his sneakers from the shoe rack by the front door.

"…I suppose…" Sayoko replied."Where are you going?"

"I need to go back to Toyama.Something bad is going to happen, maybe even to the entire Earth, if we don't stop it," Cye replied, pushing his foot into one of his shoes.

"'We'?" Sayoko asked.

"The Ronin Warriors, Sayoko.I have a job to do right now.I'll explain later."He pecked her on the cheek."Love you, Sis," he said as he hurried out the front door.

"Cye…?"Sayoko stood in the doorway bleary-eyed."I love you too, Cye."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sage Date stood in front of his bathroom mirror, a bottle of mousse in his hand.He combed his long, blond bangs over his right eye and squirted some mousse on his left hand, rubbing it on to shape them into a sort of wave. 

"I wonder what I should do today?" he wondered aloud, shaping the hair on the back of his head into a wave also.

The fluorescent light overhead flickered briefly.Sage patted his hair into place and looked up at the light.

"I just put that light in, it can't go out already!" he exclaimed.The room went dark as the words left his lips."Ho boy."Sage squinted his ice blue eyes and felt around for the doorknob.Upon finding it, he turned it, and let himself out of the bathroom."Well, that's just screwy," he muttered, walking down the stairs.Walking through the living room, he checked the clock to find that it had stopped working completely, the second hand frozen."Hmmm…Must need a new battery…"He looked at the digital VCR clock now.It was blank."The power must be out or something," Sage said, shaking off the worry and fear that was prodding at him."Wish I had a watch…"He walked to the front door, hoping that maybe the sky could tell him the time by where the sun was at.

Black clouds were rapidly growing larger by the second in the east.The sun tried the poke its head through them a few times, but the violent-looking clouds refused to let it, pushing it away.The full moon still hovered on the eastern horizon, glowing a golden shade of orange.

"Well, this just doesn't look good," Sage said, looking at the odd display with wide eyes."There's going to be a pretty bad storm later."His stomach growled."Oh!" he chuckled."Guess I'd better eat then."

Sage headed for the kitchen and pulled the refrigerator door open.

"The heck?!" he shouted, staring bewilderedly at the shelves of the refrigerator, which were completely bare.He opened the freezer door.Also empty."What's going on here?!" he cried after finding that his pantry was foodless as well.He paused for a moment and closed his eyes in thought.The loss of power, the strange clouds, the missing food…"Something really bad is going to happen very soon.I'd better head for Toyama.It's the only thing I can do right now."

He walked back to the front door, opened it, and went out into the cool morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, White Blaze!Time to go for a jog!" Ryo Sanada exclaimed, running down the stairs in his red sweater and blue jeans.

The white tiger that had been laying by the door stood now and stretched, yawning, his brown eyes squeezed shut.

Ryo sat down and pushed his foot into one of his running shoes.That morning, he had decided to do something a little different with his jet black hair, and had tied it back into a loose ponytail.White Blaze nudged his shoulder with his nose while he was tying his shoe laces.

"Hey!" Ryo laughed."Cut it out, boy!Are you in a hurry or something?"

White Blaze made a noise that sounded like a cross between a meow and a roar.

"Okay, okay, just chill out, will ya?"Ryo stood up after getting his other shoe on and opened the front door."Woah, looks like it's gonna storm really bad today," he said, gazing up at the black clouds that were rolling in with his blue eyes as the two walked outside.

White Blaze growled as he watched the clouds.

"What's wrong, Blaze?We'll be okay; a little rain never hurt anyone, right?"Ryo patted the tiger reassuringly on the back."C'mon, buddy, let's go!"He took off running down the street.

White Blaze let out another short growl towards the dark sky before turning and running after his human friend.

"Woah…!OW!"The voice of a young child echoed from nearby.

"Hey, that sounded like Yulie!"Ryo ran towards the voice.He turned the corner to find a young boy of about nine years old sitting on the ground next to an overturned skateboard, rubbing a skinned knee.

The boy looked up at him."Ryo!!"He threw himself at the teenager, hugging him tightly."I've missed you!"

"Hey, Yulie!Where've you been these last six months?" Ryo asked the child, ruffling his short brown hair."I've been wondering about you!"

"I didn't know where to find you guys," Yulie replied, looking up at him with his blue eyes."Mia said that you guys all went back home, but that she didn't know where exactly you all lived."

"Oh, yeah.Well, I know Cye really did go back home; he's back in Yamaguchi with his sister.But I think most of us stayed in Toyama.Sage might be living in Tokyo right now, though.I haven't really talked to the guys in a while."

White Blaze walked around Ryo's legs and nuzzled Yulie with his nose.

"Yay!White Blaze!" Yulie exclaimed, hugging the his beloved tiger friend.White Blaze purred softly for a moment, but was interrupted when a thunderclap as loud as a sonic boom shook the air.

Yulie looked around, shaking and wide-eyed, as the black clouds grew larger and larger, beginning to fill the entire sky.White Blaze watched the clouds, a low growl rumbling deep in his throat.Ryo stared at the sky, fear and worry clear in his eyes.An icy breeze blew down the street, which was empty except for a few cars parked along the curb, some stray papers, and the three of them.

"W-Where'd that cold wind come from?" Ryo wondered aloud, shivering.

"I'm scared," Yulie said, holding onto White Blaze.

*I am too, but I can't tell _him_ that,* Ryo thought to himself.Aloud, he said, "We should probably go and at least try to find the others.Come on."

Yulie nodded."Okay."

The three walked on down the street, abandoning Yulie's skateboard on the sidewalk.


End file.
